


Queer as Hills

by elliottlukas



Series: Queer as Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gay Club, M/M, Multi, Queer as Folk, Slut!Derek, sterek, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottlukas/pseuds/elliottlukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Queer as Folk AU-</p>
<p>Derek is the hottest guy in Beacon Hills. He's had everyone, sometimes twice. Him and his friends, Scott, Jackson, and Peter are out at the local gay club 'Jungle' when Derek spots a fresh young piece of meat. He sees Stiles, and he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Queer as folk AU.  
> peter and derek aren't related.  
> ~I do not own Teen Wolf or Queer as Folk or any of the characters or spoken lines.~  
> Enjoy!

The thing you need to know is, it’s all about sex. It’s true; they say men think about sex every twenty-eight seconds. Of course that’s straight men, with gay men it’s every nine. You can be anywhere, the grocery store, the gym, or buying a new shirt and suddenly you find yourself checking out some hot guy, hotter than the guy you saw last weekend, or the guy you fucked the night before. Which explains why we’re all at Jungle instead of in bed at 2am. But really, who wants to be in bed at home alone, when you could be here knowing that at any moment, you might see him; the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. That is, until tomorrow night.  


///////////

  
“When did 70’s night become 80’s night?” Jackson yelled over the thumpa-thumpa of the music blaring throughout the club.  
“I remember this song from highschool,” Peter said, “talk about feeling ancient,”  
Jackson leaned over, “Speak for yourself, Pete, I was a mere child,” he finished his drink and slammed it on the counter. He wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulder, as a think piece of man meat walked by, “Have you ever seen something so beautiful?” He asked, rhetorically.  
peter was dazed, “Venice,” he paused, “at sunset,”  
Jackson chuckled, “alright, well you can go down the grand canal and I’ll go down on him,” he twirled himself around and walked straight after his target.  
It’s all about sex. Except when you’re actually doing it, then it’s ‘will he stay’, ‘will he go’, ‘how am I doing’, ‘what am I doing’? Unless, of course, you’re Derek Hale. Then it’s ‘who gives a fuck what you think, you’re lucky to have me’.  
Derek stumbled into the back room, dragging some nameless by his belt. It smelt of sex and booze, but it was a regular stench. The cum was dried to the floor and walls, and the blacklight really made it show. Although, they do scrape the crispy jizz off of the floor at the end of every night. So I guess it isn’t really that unsanitary. Even if it were, nobody would care, it’s a place to fuck and be fucked. That’s good enough for everyone.  
Scott spotted Derek and leaned over to Peter, “Hey Pete, do you wanna’ go?”  
He slurped his drink through a straw, “I suppose so, it’s not like I’m going to get laid,” His lips found the straw again and sucked up the last few dribbles of liquor from the bottom of the glass.  
“I’m going to go get Derek,” he said as he was already half walking away through the crowd.  
Scott pushed his way through the twosomes, threesomes, and foursomes looking for Derek. The Black light made everything blue, it was hard to tell anyone apart. Then he heard it, that classic Derek Hale moan. He’d heard it plenty of times when he was looking for him in the back room. Everyone was always ready to leave, but Derek always needed that extra ten minutes. Just one more orgasm. Just one more fuck.  
Scott threw his hand onto derek’s shoulder, “Come on, we’re leaving,”  
Derek threw his head towards scott, “I’m a little busy,” he gestured to the man on his knees , his head bobbing. “It won’t take long, don’t worry,”  
Scott crossed his arms, “Fine, but we’re leaving in 5 minutes with or without you,”  


///////////

  
Peter and Jackson stood at the corner of the road, keeping their eyes peeled for Scott and Derek. “I’m calling him,” peter said impatiently, and heard a ringing just to the right of them. Of course, Scott’s alone. “How long is this one going to take?” Pete asked, “I have to work in the morning for fucks sake,”  
“He said he’d be right out,” Scott told them, well knowing that he would not.  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “we’ve all heard that one before, Scott,”  
“he gets to party all night and you get to drive him home, what kind of a deal is that?” Peter said.  
Scott gave them a stern look, “Guys, seriously, it’s fine,”  
jackson’s eyes shot towards a big burly man, with a great ass, who was staring directly at Scott. “Don’t look now, honey, but I think you’ve got a cruiser,”  
scott followed his eyes and shuddered, “that creep’s been trying to get with me all night”  
“Ah, playing hard to get,” Jackson said, “always works for me.”  
“I’m not playing, I’m just not interested,”  
Jackson raised his brows, “You sure? Check out that bubble butt, and that basket? There’s enough in there for the big bad wolf,”  
“There’s more to a guy than his cock size!” Scott scolded, “or his perfectly shaped ass,”  
Peter gave a faint laugh, “which is why you read all those comic books, right? For the plot?”  
“Just leave it alone, I told you I’m not interested in him.”  
“Well maybe you should be!” Peter encouraged, “show a certain someone that he’s not the only one that can score.”  


///////////

  
Stiles stood in the middle of the sidewalk, stunned at how many queers there were. He’d never seen so many in one place, let alone seen so many. See, Beacon Hills isn’t the biggest town, but it is big enough to have a queer street. However, the rest of the city isn’t too gay friendly. Sick of his homophobic peers, he wanted to find himself in a place he could be Stiles. Somewhere where he isn’t an outcast. But even on Liberty Avenue he was a minority. Still underage, men looked at him as if he was in a bar when he should be in daycare.  
He pulled the cigarette from behind his ear and slipped it between his baby pink lips, lit it, and crossed the street into a whole new planet.  
Stiles tapped a man on the shoulder, “Excuse me, do you know a good place to go?”  
The man looked him up and down, “Depends what you like. Why don’t you save yourself the trouble and just come home with me,” he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck and grinned.  
Stiles jerked away, “no thanks,”  
The man ruffled stiles’ buzzcut, “go home to your mommy, little boy,”  
Discouraged, Stiles trudged down the street hoping to find somewhere or something that caught his eye.  


/////////

  
Derek jumped down the stairs of the club entrance and clung onto Scott, “I got bored,”  
“So that’s why it was so quick,” peter stated.  
Jackson was fed up, “getting your dick sucked can be so tedious, am I right Der?” Derek was distracted, infatuated, “Derek?”  
He walked through the thick smoke, staring hard at the man in the blue plaid across the street. He had a buzzcut, and while that wasn’t Derek’s usual type, there’s a first time for everything.  
“How’s it going?” Derek asked the young man, “had a busy night?”  
“Just checking out the bars, you know, boytoy, meathook,”  
“meathook?” Derek gave a grin, “so you’re into leather?”  
He was caught off guard, “sure, if you want”  
Derek licked his lips subtly, “Where you headed?”  
“Nowhere special,”  
“I can change that,”  
They walked over to Derek’s Camaro, which Scott was supposed to drive everyone home in, and took off.  
Scott yelled at them, “thanks a lot, asshole!” He pulled out his phone and called a cab, hoping it wouldn’t take too long. He was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.  
“little red and her big basket is watching you again, stud,” Jackson joked.  
Scott walked up to the burly man, “Go find someone else to stalk, I’m not interested, you’d think you could take the hint!” Their cab pulled up and they got in, leaving without another word to mister bubble butt.  


////////

  
Derek threw open the door to his loft, and chucked his jacket to the far couch. “Coming in?” He asked as he walked to the fridge.  
Stiles looked at the loft like it was a palace, “Huh? Oh, yeah.” He walked slowly through the foyer, before Derek told him to shut the door behind him. Stiles turned around, gripped the handle to the sliding door, took a deep breath and slammed it shut.  
Derek pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped it to the floor. He sipped at a bottle of water as Stiles took it all in.  
“This is a really,” Stiles paused and smiled, “nice place.”  
Derek emptied the bottle of water over his face and hair and it drizzled down his toned body. He shook his hair, getting rid of excess water, and gazed at stiles seductively.  
“I like your kitchen,” Stiles said awkwardly, not sure what to do.  
“Do you like special K?” Derek asked, yanking off his shoes.  
Stiles shrugged, “It’s okay. I like cheerios better,”  
Derek laughed, “I don’t mean the kind you eat with bananas,” he shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of powder, “my dealer cooks this up special just for me,”  
Stiles was taken aback, “I-I’m allergic to a lot of drugs. The doctor gave me penicillin once and it almost killed me. Oh and Tylenol,”  
Derek raised one brow, “Tylenol? You can’t be allergic to Tylenol, that’s what they give you when you’re allergic to everything else,” he unbuttoned his jeans, showing a pair of red boxers that accentuated his cock.  
Stiles snapped his fingers, “Codein! Codein is the worst. It makes me have diarrhea and vomit uncontrollably.”  
Derek took off his black jeans, revealing his muscled legs, “well let’s make sure to keep that one on the top shelf, out of reach,” he dropped his boxers and stiles stared at his cock. “So are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?”  
Stiles hesitantly took off his jacket and walked up to Derek’s naked body. Derek fondled with Stiles’ buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and rubbed his half hard cock as he smashed their lips together. Blood filled Stiles’ dick and it was hard as a rock now, as Derek stroked it, and stuck his hot tongue in his mouth exploring it like a cave. Their tongues entwined and Stiles gasped as Derek jerked him. Stiles had never experienced anything like this.  


/////////

  
Tires screeched as the cab stopped in front of their apartment. “Thanks,” scott said, “keep the change,”  
Another pair of tires screeched down the road, and to his despair, scott saw the burly man from the club. “What a freak, following us here after I told him straight up ‘No’!”  
“Scott, when was the last time you got laid?” Jackson questioned and scott shrugged his shoulders, “ exactly, if you can’t remember, then it’s time,” he gave scott a pat on the back, “now go let our guest in, while I make sure none of my boxers are lying around,”  
Scott gave an unenthused smile. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe he’d even actually enjoy himself. After all, he literally can’t remember the last time he had a good fucking. He waved the mysterious burly man over, looking forward to inviting him inside.  


///////

  
Derek straddled Stiles, rubbing his cock, watching his face contort and listening to his soft moans. “don’t cum yet,” Derek demanded.  
“I’ll try,” said Stiles as he bit his lower lip.  
Derek tilted his head, “so, what do you like to do?”  
“Do?” Stiles paused, “I don’t know, watch TV, play tomb raider,”  
Derek shook his head, “I mean in bed,”  
Surprised, Stiles smiled stupidly, “Oh, this is fine really,”  
“Are you a top?” Derek asked, “or a bottom?”  
Stiles was so confused, what did any of this mean? “top….and bottom,”  
Derek nodded, “You’re versatile then?” he tongued his lip, “do you like to rim?”  
Stiles told him what he wanted to hear, “sure, I love it,”  
Derek stopped stroking his cock, “Great,” he leaned in, “Go to it, then,”  
Stiles stared blankly at Derek, “um, what exactly do you mean?”  
A harsh chuckle was interrupted by his ringing cellphone, he went back to jerking Stiles off and picked up his phone with the other.  
“yeah. What do you mean? When did it happen? Well, why didn’t you call me? Of course I was out! I can’t believe it.”  
Stiles tapped on Derek’s arm, he couldn’t hold it anymore, he was about to cum. His mouth opened wide and the moans escaped his throat hoarsely.  
“Fuck! I told you not to!” Derek said, “all over my new duvet, thank you so much.”  
Derek was speaking into the phone again now, “It’s just some kid,” He covered the mouthpiece, “what’s your name again?”  
“Stiles,”  
“I’ll be there soon,” he shut his phone and stared at Stiles unenthusiastically. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Comment and let me know what you think, I can always use a critique.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or queer as folk nor the characters in any way.

Scott sucked his neck as he groped him all over; their hands were on fire, skidding all over each other.

“You have a great ass,” the burly man said, fingering him.

Scott moved his hand into the man’s pants, “so do you, it’s really… firm” he grabbed what he thought was the man’s ass, but pulled out a foam replica. A butt enhancer.

_‘Is this seriously happening to me’_ Scott thought. Just his luck, the only guy that showed any interest in him in months is a goddamn Ken Doll with detachable parts.

“It’s called the butt, I bought it in a catalogue,” the man said, confident in his shapely foam bottom. He forced his mouth on to Scott’s neck, nibbling at it gently just when the phone rang. _‘Thank god’_ Scott rejoiced, and swooped his way to side table and answered.

“Hello?”

“Scott, it happened, Allison just called me,” Derek mumbled so fast Scott could hardly understand him.

Scott’s eyes shot open, “what? When!”

“I don’t know, I didn’t hear my phone,” Derek sighed, “I’m picking you up in two minutes, so you better get your ass down to the lobby now,”

Scott glanced at his Ken Doll, “Well, I kind of have my hands full,”

The burly man reached down the front of his jeans and pulled out yet another embellishment, “A bulge, if you buy both you get a discount,” he shrugged his shoulders and tossed the foam cock to the floor.

“Scotty, do you have someone there?” Derek overheard their conversation, “Tell you what, you stay there and fuck his brains out and I’ll tell you all about it, alright?”

Scott darted at the opportunity, “no, don’t worry, I’m ready, come pick me up,” he clacked the phone down and shuffled towards the man apologizing profusely, but so fucking glad he didn’t have to do anything with that mannequin.

“I’m sorry really,” he said, grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes, “we can reschedule if you want, no ifs, ands, or…..butts.”

/////////

Derek sprinted into the bedroom, tossing Stiles’ clothes at him.

“What’s going on?”

“Everything. Come on get up, you have to go,”

Stiles turned and struggled to reef his jeans up in a hurry, “where?”

“Home,”

Stiles jumped up and begged, “no, I can’t go home, my parents think I’m staying at a friend’s house,”

Derek paused, “you live with your parents?”

“Well, yeah, I’m still in school,” he stated, “I mean, college,”

Derek yanked a white long-sleeve from his closet and threw it over his shoulders, “what year are you in?”

“Junior,” Stiles hesitated, “sophomore….between my junior and sophomore,”

“How old are you?” Derek questioned as if it were an interrogation.

Stiles pulled a sock onto his foot, “twenty-one,”

“What year were you born?”

Stiles felt a lump in his throat and stuttered, “uh, 1992,”

“Bullshit, you had to think before you answered that,” Derek cocked his head back, “how old are you really?”

Stiles stared at Derek with his mouth hung open, “Twenty”. Derek stared him down, unconvinced.

“Nineteen,” Stiles said nervous as a cow in a slaughter house.

Derek was still sceptical, and Stiles took the hint. “Eightteen?” He almost said unsure of himself this time.

Derek crossed his arms, “What the fuck is this, a missile launch?”

“I’m seventeen,”

Derek threw his head to the side, bit his lip and rolled his eyes, “what is it with kids these days?” He sat down on the bed beside Stiles, shoving his foot into a shoe.

Stiles turned towards him, “we just want to get laid like everybody else,”

“Have you ever even been with anyone before?”

“Sure, yeah, there’ve been um….” He knew Derek wasn’t buying it and decided to fess up, “no, not really. This is sort of my first,” he stared at his shoes, embarrassed to no end.

Derek looked blankly at the wall, “I figured,” he looked at Stiles, “a little young, aren’t you?”

Stiles looked crushed. He was hoping to do it tonight, to lose his virginity. I mean, he’s fucked girls before, but never a guy. And that’s like a whole different experience, isn’t it?

“I was fourteen my first time,” Derek muttered.

Stiles was surprised, “that’s really young,”

“With my gym teacher,”

“I bet he was some old perv,” Stiles gave a little laugh under his breath.

“That old perv was probably the same age as I am now,” said Derek ‘matter of fact’ly, “It was after school,” he leaned back on the bed, supporting himself with his elbows, “I went back for something, I don’t remember what, and he was in the shower soaping himself,” he cleared his throat a little, “he looked right at me and saw my huge boner under my chinos. I walked right into the shower with all my clothes on, got on my knees, and sucked him off right there,”

“He let you?” Stiles pried.

Derek stared at his deep brown eyes, “let me? He loved it.”

Stiles fiddled with his fingers, “I bet you were scared,”

“Well, I guess we’re all a little scared our first time,” he sounded sincere for the first time in the two hours they’ve known each other. Everything else was just a ploy to get them to fuck, but this was something different.  
They stared each other down, and Derek got up and headed for the door.

////////

Scott stood outside of his apartment waiting for Derek. Cop cars blasted their sirens, and the night sky just made it echo. Derek’s Camaro spun around the corner in a frantic turn and jerked to a stop right in front of Scott.

He leaned into the window of the car, “you brought him?” Scott said in an accusatory manner.

“He has nowhere to go, so get in,” Derek ordered. He did not have time for Scott’s attitude right now.

Scott furrowed his brow and made a huff, but jumped in the back seat of the car, clasped his seat belt and they sped off.

They parked in a fury and ran down the hallway. They swerved in and out of each other, dodging other people and each other, and found their way to the room. There was a crowd around the bed, other moms, relatives, friends; but they all cleared when Derek, Scott, and Stiles walked through the door. Derek was stunned as he saw Lydia holding a delicate little bundle of skin.

Lydia gazed at Derek hazily, “say hello to your son,”

“Oh my God,” Derek was lost. He didn’t want to move but his legs just started walking, and he was looking his son straight in the face, soaking up his pink, fresh skin. “When did it start?”

“Around 7,” Allison said, tiredly.

Lydia rubbed the boy’s cheek, “and around nine hours later, here he is,”

Derek lay a hand on his son’s head, “I wish I could have been here,”

“wanna hold him?” Lydia asked.

Lydia handed the baby to Derek, as Allison spoke up, “don’t drop him, Derek,”

“Yes, that’s just what I was planning,” Derek said dryly. He stared into his son’s squinted eyes; he was so fucking little, so fucking frail.

“Allison wants to name him Gerard, after her grandfather, but I was thinking ‘Gus’,”

Derek turned around and looked at Stiles, “what do you think?”

“Me?” all the eyes in the room were on him, “I don’t know, Gerard is kind of an old name, but I guess Gus is okay,”

“Thanks very much, but who are you?” Allison asked, almost accused.

“His name’s S-“

Scott followed Derek’s sentence through, “Stiles,” he said, trying to relieve Derek of his memory slip.

Derek grinned, “You were on the phone when he shot his load all over me,”

The room full of lesbians collectively made sounds of disgust, and Stiles was horrified. Not only was it his first, but now it was broadcast all over dyke-central. On the bright side, at least he’ll   
never forget it.

“He can’t help it, he’s only seventeen,” Derek explained sarcastically.

“So you and Lydia both had an infant tonight,”

“But mine doesn’t suck on my tits, not unless I want him to,” they had a small chuckle and the focus was back on the baby boy.

“Gus, a good butch name,” Derek joked, “Come on, Gus, give your daddy a smile,”

Scott snapped a picture with a disposable camera, their first picture, father and son.

/////////

The cigarette burned bright as he took a draw, leaning over the ledge of the building. Rooftops were the best place to reflect, and boy, did he have a lot to reflect on. He has a son. A living, breathing, crying, shitting, son. Not that he’s going to have a star role in Gus’ life, but never the less they’re blood. Honestly, Derek Hale never thought in a million years that he’d have a kid. Actually, he never thought about the future period. As far as he was concerned he’d be a club hopping sex machine for the rest of his life.  
Having a kid doesn’t change anything. Just because he jerked off into a cup and they squirted it up Lydia does not mean he’s a parent, anyway, it means he jerked into a cup so his friends could have a family. He’s not part of that. He’s just an uncredited guest appearance.

Scott grabbed Derek’s shoulder, “congratulations, Dad,” he rested his hands on the ledge, staring at Derek hard, “it’s kind of weird, y’know, you having a kid, but it’s still exciting isn’t it?”

Derek stood straight, “It just reminds me that I’m getting older, every second,” 

“If you keep thinking like that you’ll turn grey prematurely,” Scott raised a hand to Derek’s head and plucked a single strand, “I think I found one already,” he said laughing. 

He shook his head, “why didn’t someone try to stop me,”

“Uh, hello, someone tried. But you wouldn’t listen, you had to let Lydia and Allison fill your pretty little head with things like ‘Oh, Derek you’re so handsome, you’re so smart, you have such good genes,’” Scott reminded, always the voice of reason, “and now you’re stuck with a kid….for life,”

“Well,” Derek uttered, “there is always one solution,” he chucked the cigarette on the ground, crumpling it under his boot and climbed up onto the ledge. Twenty stories high is more than enough to kill a man.

Scott played it off as a joke, “what is this, a cheesy hospital drama with birth and death in the same episode?” he sighed when Derek showed no signs of retreating, “Come on, Der, get down,”

“you’ll have to come get me,”

“I’m not kidding, Derek,”

“or I’ll fucking jump!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice bellowing through the city like a sonic boom. He held his hand down towards Scott, offering to help him up, and Scott’s hand grasped around his. He hoisted him up, but Scott was so terrified he clutched onto Derek with all his might. 

“Come on, Scotty, we can fly,” 

“Like in the comic books,”

Derek smiled, “I’m Superman, I can show you the world,”

Scott turned his eyes towards Derek, “why do I always have to be Lois Lane?” He turned around slowly, and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him into a tight, secure, safe hug.   
Nothing about it was safe though, they were twenty stories high and one wrong move could kill them.

“Like I said before,” Scott said with a more enthusiastic tone the second time around, “congratulations, Dad,”

///////////

The two men walked down the white hallway, side by side. Derek bumped shoulders with a Doctor, “Sorry,” and exchanged one of those looks that says-

“You fucked him?” Scott asked, surprised. By now nothing should surprise Scott about Derek, not after twelve years.

“he was fabulous,” Derek said, taking a bite out of a giant red apple with a crunch that could make your bones rattle, “you want some?”

“No thanks,”

They pushed their way through swinging doors to an all new hallway filled with lesbians, fawning over Stiles and his button nose, and his moles that resembled constellations. One of them was a palm reader who was holding Stiles hand, slender fingers straight, reading it like book. 

Derek tugged Stiles along by his ear, “it’s far too lesbionic out here for a young boy, now go with Scott and I’ll meet you both out by the car,”  
He rolled a wheelchair into Lydia’s room and plopped himself down before the nurse attempted to shoe him away. Lydia, however, told the nurse he was the father and there were no more questions about that. The nurse picked Gus up from Allison, bringing him over to Derek, “Sweet dreams, Sonny boy. Your first night on Earth,” he rubbed his Son’s forehead with his thumb and hung his arm to his side.

Allison offered to get them both a drink, but it was more of an excuse to let them be alone. They never could talk when Allison was around, it was different.   
Derek laid himself onto the bed next to Lydia, his arm around her, “Well, here we are, Ma and Pa,” he joked as he brushed her cheek with his nose and felt a salty tear run down her face.

“Don’t mind me,” she let him wipe the tear away with his rough hand, “I’m just feeling a little vulnerable,”

They sat with silent air while she cried and cried and cried. 

“Hormones can do that to a girl, I hear,” Derek said.

“It’s hard to believe,” she looked at him, then at her hands, then back at him, “you and me, parents,”

“Think it’s too late to return it?” 

“we could try,” her laugh was soft and delicate, like a baby being birthed from her lungs.

“I guess this means we’re grown ups,”

“Don’t say that, Wendy, we’ll never grow up,” Derek did his best peter pan impression with a cheesy Disney voice, assuring her it’s not the end of their lives. “I don’t want you to worry, about money I mean, if you need anything-“

“We’ll be alright, but thanks,” giving a weak smile, she wasn’t thanking him for that, but for everything. For being part of her life, and helping her bring another life into the world. They gave a small but loving peck on the lips, then she gave him one on the crease of his eye, where crow’s feet would soon sprout.

“I would have fucked you, y’know,” he stated, lightening the air. Emotional vulnerability wasn’t his thing.

“You had plenty of opportunities,”

“I took advantage of a few if I recall,”

“It wasn’t that bad, either,” she said, giving him joking bedroom eyes.

He rolled his eyes with a long sigh, “you mean I could have been straight this whole time?”

Lydia brushed a stray hair off his forehead, “I wouldn’t say that,”

Derek leaned in and smacked her in the lips with his, not a romantic kiss, but a friendly one. A kiss that means ‘you’re one of my closest friends and if I ever lost you I’d die but I’d never tell you that because I’m a heartless bastard’.

And at that moment, Allison pushed the door open to find her lover and Derek lips on lips.  
“I um, got the drinks,” she said, holding up a can of gingerale and a bottle of water.


End file.
